


my home

by stilinscry



Category: VIXX
Genre: Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jaehwan comes home to find wonshik and hongbin in a compromising position.





	

Hongbin whines, his back arching off the bed when he feels Wonshik’s tongue press against the sensitive skin around his hole. He laves his tongue right over it before pressing inside slightly, moaning into Hongbin’s skin. He bucks his hips back against Wonshik’s face and he gets the idea, slowly starting to fuck into Hongbin with his tongue. Hongbin wants nothing more than to be able to see Wonshik’s face pressed into the middle of his ass but he can barely lift his head from where it’s pressed down against the covers as Wonshik’s tongue starts to move faster and faster.

By the time he pulls away there are tears pooled in the corners of Hongbin’s eyes and Wonshik gently flips him over before he climbs over him and leans down to press two gentle kisses against each of his eyes. One of his hands strokes at Hongbin’s jaw as presses a soft kiss against his lips and Hongbin should be grossed out because Wonshik’s face was literally just in his ass but his lips are so soft and Hongbin wants nothing more than to keep on kissing Wonshik forever.

He gives Wonshik access straight away when he slowly licks at the seam of his lips and he moans when their tongues touch, reaching his own hands up to thread his fingers through Wonshik’s hair. They lazily make out for what seems like hours though in reality it must’ve only been five minutes at best before the sound of the front bedroom door opening has them stopping in their tracks.

Jaehwan is standing there, mouth hanging open as he takes in what’s happening in front of him. Wonshik moves to pull away from Hongbin but he doesn’t loosen his grip in his hair, refusing to let him go.

“You really couldn’t wait for me to get home?” Jaehwan pouts, dropping his bag to the floor and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looks like an affronted toddler and it’s ridiculously adorable. Hongbin just shrugs his shoulders as best he can underneath Wonshik and that just makes Jaehwan pout even more.

“We were waiting for you hyung, I promise. We just got side tracked is all.” Wonshik’s words do nothing to lessen Jaehwan’s frown and Hongbin smiles as he realises what Wonshik is about to show him next as he shuffles around so that his butt is up in the air. He takes a hand back to pull his cheeks apart and smirks when Jaehwan lets out an almost inaudible gasp. “I know you’ve had a long day hyung, so I prepped myself all ready for you.”

That finally kicks Jaehwan into motion and he hastily undresses himself, throwing his clothes onto the floor behind him before he’s climbing onto the bed and situating himself behind Wonshik. His hands come down to grab the tip of the plug and he twists it around a bit before pulling it out properly to see how stretched Wonshik actually is. It’s not a toy that Jaehwan has seen before and he blushes at the idea that Wonshik bought it specifically for this reason.

When Wonshik’s hips wriggle Jaehwan pushes the toy back inside him, revelling in the moan that’s ripped from his throat. He does it again and this time Wonshik’s arms collapse under his weight and he falls down onto Hongbin, nestling his face into the crook of his neck.

“Binnie, do you wanna try something new?” Jaehwan asks, leaning over Wonshik’s back so he can properly see his boyfriend. His skin is flushed, his hair a mess and there’s a fresh trail of hickies going down his neck. Hongbin just nods, eyes closing in pleasure as Wonshik bites down on his collarbone when Jaehwan thrusts into him particularly hard and Jaehwan smiles in response.

He reaches over to the bed side table, blindly sticking his hand in the draw and fumbling around until his fingers close around something familiar. He chucks it onto the bed next to Hongbin, who grabs it instinctively and smirks down at him before putting his attention back onto Wonshik. “Prep yourself Binnie, at least enough for Wonshik to be able to fuck you, okay.”

Hongbin’s eyes widen when he realises what Jaehwan plans to do and his hands scrabble to open up the lube, slathering a copious amount over his fingers before moving them down his body. His eyes close when he slides the first one in, mouth opening around a gasp and Jaehwan takes one final look at him before kneeling down behind Wonshik.

Slowly, he slides the plug out all the way and drops it onto the bed next to them. He doesn’t see where it lands because he’s too distracted by the way Wonshik clenches around nothing. Just as he starts whining about being empty again Jaehwan thrusts three fingers into him all at once and Wonshik chokes on a moan, hands clenching in the bed sheets as Jaehwan fucks into him relentlessly. He’s panting against Hongbin’s shoulder, whimpering and mewling whenever Jaehwan feels like pressing down onto his prostate and it’s all so overwhelming.

Underneath Wonshik, Hongbin slides a second finger inside himself, scissoring them carefully before picking up the pace, trying to match the speed that Jaehwan’s fucking into Wonshik. When he slips a third one in too he can’t help the mewl he lets out, back arching as he presses down against his prostate again and again and again.

“Jaehwan – ah fuck, hyung please,” Wonshik moans, desperately trying to press his hips back against Jaehwan’s fingers. He practically yells when a fourth finger slips inside of him and Jaehwan can’t take any of this teasing anymore.

“Hongbin, are you ready?” Jaehwan asks, voice rougher than he expects it to be. When the younger nods Jaehwan takes that as his cue to pull his fingers out from Wonshik again, who whines at the sudden emptiness. “C’mon Wonshikkie, I’ve got a plan. How do you like the idea of me fucking you whilst you fuck Hongbinnie?” Both Wonshik and Hongbin moan at his words and Wonshik finds himself nodding, head still pressed against Hongbin’s chest.

It takes them a couple of minutes to get arranged but they finally get comfortable. Hongbin’s sat up against the headboard, his legs wrapped around Wonshik who’s sat inbetween his legs and Jaehwan’s knelt behind them both. When Wonshik finally pushes into Hongbin it feels like ecstasy and he doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out, hips pressed up against Hongbin’s ass. They both moan when he starts to move but Jaehwan stops them before they can get into a proper rhythm.

“Hey, hey don’t forget about me,” he whines, moving forwards a little to rub his dick against the small of Wonshik’s back. “Are you ready for me Wonshikkie?” Wonshik just wiggles his ass in response, too busy kissing Hongbin to reply and Jaehwan takes that as a good enough answer. He lines himself up so that his head is pressing against Wonshik’s hole and he takes a deep breath before slowly pushing inside. He’s still ridiculously tight despite how well he’d been stretched and Jaehwan rests his head against the back of Wonshik’s neck as he wills himself to calm down.

It’s Wonshik that moves first, too overwhelmed where he’s sandwiched inbetween them to stay still for too long and he bucks his hips forwards. The combined feeling of Hongbin clenching around him and Jaehwan pressing deep inside him is something else entirely and Wonshik gasps when Jaehwan pulls nearly all the way out before thrusting back into him with enough power to push Wonshik even deeper inside Hongbin. It takes them a couple of minutes to work up a good rhythm but holy fuck when they finally find it it feels likes heaven.

Everytime Jaehwan thrusts into Wonshik it pushes him into Hongbin and Jaehwan can’t even tell which moans belong to which person anymore. The sound of skin hitting skin fills their bedroom and Jaehwan can’t help but think about how obscene it sounds.

Unsurprisingly it’s Wonshik that comes first, biting down on Hongbin’s neck as he spills inside of him. Hongbin comes not long after thanks to Jaehwan reaching around to wrap a hand around his dick as he carries on thrusting into Wonshik. He shoots across both his chest and Wonshik’s, falling back against the bed when he’s done.

It doesn’t take Jaehwan much longer when Wonshik starts clenching around him and his hands grip Wonshik’s waist probably a bit too tight as he comes deep inside of him. He slumps over Wonshik’s back, panting like a bitch in heat and he only moves off when Wonshik starts whining. As he pulls out come starts to dribble down the back of Wonshik’s thighs and Jaehwan can’t resist the urge to lean down and suck it off his skin.

This has Wonshik leaning back down over Hongbin, fingers desperately clinging onto Hongbin’s shoulders as Jaehwan kisses up the backs of his thighs and moves towards his hole, sucking out all the come he can reach. When he’s done he pats Wonshik on the side before hopping up off the bed and into the bathroom, cleaning himself up a bit before wetting a flannel and taking it back to the bed with him.

Wonshik is collapsed against the pillows, already snoring lightly and Jaehwan smiles at Hongbin who’s carding his fingers through Wonshik’s sweaty hair. He cleans up his boyfriends silently and quickly takes the flannel back to the bathroom before climbing into bed with the both of them. Hongbin presses himself against Wonshik’s back and Jaehwan lies down on the other side of them, tangling all of their legs together and reaching out to grab Hongbin’s hand before he can fall asleep.

The last thing Jaehwan remembers is Hongbin pressing a gentle kiss against his knuckles and then he’s out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me lord for i have sinned


End file.
